


Stay Gold

by AGirlAngela



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe- The Vietnam War, Angst, Child Death, Inspired by Manchester by the Sea, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vietnam War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: 他把纸片塞在她手里，摸了摸她的头，眯着眼说，“Nothing gold ever stays.”声音沧桑却温暖，像烟火和硝烟间飘荡的一份迷蒙的柔情。似悲伤的叹息，又似一句缠绵入骨的情话。
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. （1）

1

Matt昨晚失眠，凌晨吞了颗安眠药，结果不到六点又醒了。光线不算刺眼，所以吵醒他的明显是窗外冲天的喊叫。他发现自己又偏头痛了，脑袋左边像有把小刀在往外推。他捂着头把窗帘拉开再开了点窗，外头是汹涌的学生潮，不少人绑着头巾举着牌子，前排走着的拉了横幅。三天三夜了。这些人简直像是不睡觉的。

想当年他刚入学，晚上睡不着拉开窗帘看，还能见着几个有闲情逸致的开了辆小面包来后头空地，铺开毯子坐在地上喝酒聊天看星星。哪想没几年就变成这样了。  
他最近老有种不好的预感，觉得生活像一点就爆的干柴，引线都准备好了，就等着那窜小火苗。

他一拉窗帘上铺就传来一阵响动，声音很大，特别刻意，他没搭理。过一会儿人就从被子里露出一头卷毛。  
“妈的吵死了，关窗。”  
Matt把窗关了过去撸了一把那人的头，小孩嘟囔着怎么跟我哥一个操行大清早不给人睡觉要你小爷的命啊之类又睡着了。  
Casey每天挂在嘴边那个神出鬼没的大哥叫什么来着？Beck？  
Matt觉着自己进了英语系记忆力反而不比从前了。

他记着Casey和他说过那哥哥他多少年都见不到一次。这孩子迷糊间还是第一个想到他。兄弟感情真好。  
他自己哥哥现在还不知道在和哪个商界精英政坛高官谈笑风生。

走廊里突然传来急切的脚步声，随后一个大眼睛的棕发姑娘撞开了门，木门打到墙上发出一声巨响。  
Casey绝望地低吼了一声，头一缩，两只手臂一伸一压，把头埋到了枕头下面。

Matt也吓了一跳，刚要说她两句：“Jesus，Skylar这里可是男生宿舍…”就发现进来的不是Skylar，而是她的闺蜜Amy。她撞进来的时候全身都在抖，已经快哭了。  
“Skylar家出事了，她人我找不到，到处都找不到！”

2

他们穿好了衣服出了校门往Skylar家赶，游行的学生顾不上他们，一群穿破布牛仔头上插花的嬉皮士却赶忙围上来冲他们喊“做爱吧别打仗了”兼带要钱，被他们避过了。他们插的花色彩斑斓，一眼望去跟花园一样。  
人群里一个背着吉他的男人跟着他们走了两条街。他过肩的卷发倒是很有点救世主耶稣的意味。  
“兄弟，帮个忙吧，兄弟施舍个10分钱吧。”  
他们脚步不停，跟他解释他们真的有急事，等到走开几步，Casey说我上个月一半伙食费可都是捐出去的。我看刚刚那群人里绝对有我们隔壁小孩Aaron在假冒嬉皮士啊？他每天的糖钱不会就是这么来的吧？  
他明显想缓和气氛，但Amy咬着下嘴唇，好像没听到他的玩笑。

他们在Skylar家前直愣愣地站住。  
原来房子所在的地方只剩下一片乌黑的废墟，无数灰黑色的木头坍缩在一处，一辆消防车停在一旁，边上围了一圈人，地上几块布盖着尸体，其中最左边一块布非常小，尤为醒目。底下明显是个小孩子。

Skylar家是个两层的破房子，父母都是瘾君子，现在买毒品比买菜还方便，家里不设门锁昼夜大开，每天都有一群他们不认识的人在地板上吸毒吃饭睡觉。他们陪Skylar来过很多次，都是来给她6岁的弟弟Jack送食堂打包的饭菜的。她们爸妈一吸毒就是一连6、7个小时跟废物似的坐在沙发上神游，全然不顾Jack在地上饿得直哭。  
Matt呼吸几乎停住。他忽地想起上一次送饭，Jack坐在不知道是谁的破烂床垫上玩打火机，被Skylar一把夺过，顺带直接甩了Jack一巴掌。Jack扔了打火机坐在地上大哭起来。

火灾发生的时候Skylar不在屋里。Amy说Skylar上午去给Jack送饭，一回宿舍把自己所有东西打包了拎了箱子就走，什么都不肯说。她跑来Skylar家里，看到的却是这幅景象。


	2. （2）

3

Amy留在家附近，Casey则奔在街上找她，Matt决定跑回学校问问有没有人见到Skylar。

他跑过走廊的时候他们院教授正在里面教室上课，粉笔在黑板上划出一条弧线，一边喃喃自语：“等等我刚刚是不是自相矛盾了？对，我是自相矛盾了…”  
讲台上放了一本厚厚的字典，那本书Matt记得，说是他们院里刚刚过世的老教授花了一辈子的时间编出来的，死后才出版。  
他罗列出了英语中所有的常见介词搭配，汇集成了一本搭配词典。

阳光射进教室，无数白色尘埃纤毫毕现，充满了整个教室，像泛黄的童话书或者老旧的照片，也宛如一场幻梦。外头依旧充斥着学生高声的抗议声，这里却完全不受影响。明明应该是外面的世界在发生着不可思议的事件，Matt却觉得没有比这课堂更虚假做作的东西了。  
真是莫大的讽刺。

窗外突然传来一声刺耳的枪响，划破了教室的宁静。教授顿住了，却没有转头看窗户，整个人凝固在那里。

Matt闻声向操场上跑，又一次巨响，土地忽然震动，一阵冲击波袭来，刮起的强风直接将他刮倒在地。他趴在地上，左耳已经开始耳鸣。

眼前扬起的尘埃组成了块块白色的幕布，散去后，Matt看到了排排全副武装的警/察，第一排拿着塑料盾牌，后面一排人拿了警棍和喷着水的高压水枪。  
他脑子还没转过来，心里闪过亚历山大大帝的马其顿方阵。  
之后他惊觉后几排中间露出一个长长黑黑的管子。那是枪口。

然后忽然之间，就像有人把他正在放摇滚的耳机拿掉一样，周围的声音铺天盖地进入耳朵。  
到处是撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
学生被轰得四处逃窜，还有几个被警察按在地上打。

他觉得自己听见了魔鬼的狞笑。  
Hey. Welcome to the real world.

4

全校无限期停课，能回家的学生都已经回家了。

Casey和Matt把Amy送了回去，告诉她什么也不要担心把一切交给他们俩，然后两个人就又回到寝室来了。  
Matt在下铺坐了下来，想到当时Skylar就是坐在这里数钱，一张张数他们一起辛苦打工端盘子赚来的绿绿的油油的钱。他们几个抽着烟帮她打算，说要在学校附近租个小屋，过几天就把Jack从那个家里面带出来。

她能去哪儿呢？

Casey一直捂着头坐着，突然想起什么似的抬起头。他拉扯出脖子上挂的项链，项链上是一只银灰色的蝙蝠。  
他把蝙蝠翻转过来，后头刻了一串数字。  
Casey抬头看他，眼睛里像烧起了一把火。  
“有办法了。”他说。

Casey在外面打了一通电话，回来就说了一句话。  
她在越南。

越南。前线。

现如今机场一片混乱，她带着所有的积蓄和行李，竟然凭着一本护照混上了飞向西贡的飞机。  
Matt直觉觉得她不是想革命，也不是想去当兵。  
她只是想寻死。

这里是东部，反战情绪本就高涨，逃兵数以千计。电视里播报强制征兵的征兵卡尾号的那一天，不少人压根没开电视机。  
第二天，学校里就掀起了焚烧征兵卡和体检卡的热潮，操场中间烧起篝火，许多人把自己那张硬硬的白纸往里扔。到处都是烟味。

那天报的尾号是4、7、8。  
Casey的尾号是6。他说这件事本来也和我无关的。我哥已经没法陪在我爸妈身边了，我小时候就和他拉钩保证我会保护他们。  
Matt的尾号是4。但他的征兵卡体检卡哪怕是社保卡，从出生起就不在自己手里。  
他的命从不归国家控制，但也从不归自己掌握。

Casey说，我哥来接我们，我们今晚就走。  
Matt说他肯让你跟着？  
Casey说我从没求过他任何事。这次，我让他在学生运动和越南前线中间二选一，还把今天的冲突添油加醋给他描绘了一番。我说你不让我去找她，下个月和警/察干架的人里就有我了。  
他肯定觉得在战场上，他好歹还能看着我，护我周全。

直升机对落地平台的要求很高，他们半夜上了本地最高的医院顶楼。现下许多体制内部都出现动荡和叛乱，原本处于底层，近期靠武力赶下高层占据控制权的不在少数，这座医院却像个森严的堡垒，有条不紊秩序井然地运作着，他们几乎畅通无阻。

他们在顶楼等待，远远传来机械的轰鸣。一架黑色的直升机从黑夜里凸显出来，蓝红两色的灯光勾勒出其流线外型。它在楼顶白色的圆形中央降落，涡轮激起的风吹得Matt睁不开眼睛。

直升机门开了，里头走出一个黑衣人，风吹得他的风衣向后摆，一步一步走到他们跟前，像一头雄狮，气场极具压迫感。Matt忍住了后退一步的冲动，克制着不去看他的眼睛，眼光触到他两鬓微白的头发，和下巴中间的凹陷，又迅速收回。  
来人轮廓锋利，像划开了黑夜一般。他径直向Matt伸出手臂，夜色朦胧，那只臂膀却清晰分明，粗糙而有力。  
“Benjamin Affleck. 我是Casey的哥哥。你可以叫我Ben。”  
“哥，我在这儿呢！你怎么不理我啊。”  
Casey在一旁蹦跶，直接被他哥哥无视。看来是真的很生他的气。

Matt握住了他的手，惊觉皮肤有被割开的痛觉。

男色如刀。


	3. （3）

5

Skylar在西贡一间小旅店被找到了。Ben手下闯进去的时候小姑娘抱着包蹲在墙角哭，外头是各种战机大大小小的轰鸣声，她把窗帘全拉上了还是挡不住外面交替射进来的各种灯光，晚上和白天一样亮。她已经一晚没睡。

Ben让人把她送到自己在西贡的总部大楼。他挂了电话抬头，眼前的俩小孩终于松了口气，他弟直接瘫坐在了办公桌对面的椅子上。

个把小时后，被送来的Skylar睡倒在他办公室的长沙发上，他弟在旁边铺了个毯子守着，守了一会儿自己也睡着了。  
Ben看了他一会儿，走出房间轻巧地合上了门。

他在一楼角落里找到了Matt，正抱着胳膊盯着来来往往的将领士兵和医护人员瞧。见他来了，天蓝色的眼睛盯紧他，食指指了指眼前在搬物资的某个下等士兵。  
“我能穿穿试一试吗？”  
Ben把弟弟身边人的情况摸得一清二楚。这男孩是个什么来头，他心知肚明。当时带他来，其实也有一点挟制的意思在内，算是给自己和弟弟多留一份筹码。

Ben见他第一眼，就觉得这是个养尊处优的大少爷，跟个养在温室里的花似的，皮肤在夜里都会发白光的。  
但他当时没注意看这双眼睛。跟水一样，清澈得很，仿佛随时都会滴出水来，也像荷兰瓷器，一碰就碎。

他这样的家世背景，还被送到了英语系，摆明了就是要他往后谋个教职，一辈子烂在学校里面。最好的教育，在他而言就是个精致的笼子。  
他穿军装，那大概像儿子偷穿爸爸的衣服一样不合身吧。  
但也算了了却他一点心愿吧。或许这辈子也就这么一次了。

Ben叫旁边一个人帮Matt弄件黄色军装。  
“再找个人帮他拍两张照吧，留个纪念。”

他上楼正好两点十分，会议室已经坐满了人，等着他开作战会议和下相关指示。他把双手揣兜里施施然走了进去。

他正往地图上画红圈，外头响起高亢的哨声。他心脏被人箍住一样，全身的血往脚底板跑。他把红笔一扔往后排喊，“那孩子呢？”  
后排后勤的愣了一会儿才反应过来他在说什么。他刚刚迟了半小时才进来，第一反应是chief要骂他没有时间观念。  
“报告，在楼下。”

Ben几步奔下楼赶到码头边，去给湄公河沿岸的分部送补给的三十只船已经全部开远。  
他问岸上的后勤有没有看到一个金发的年轻小伙子。  
“有的，他说他是您招来的新兵，上了010号。”

他西贡唯一的直升机借了越南共军，他另一架正从河内赶来，几小时后会在西贡停半个小时，然后送Casey他们回美国。越南只是太平洋战场的一站，也不像夏威夷是个岛屿，部署两架直升机已经是极限。

他一脚把回话的人踢进了水里。

6

这孩子要是出了什么事他们麻烦就大了。

南北两军他早就打通了关节，看到他的船不会射击。送补给也不过几个小时的事情，十号船被安排航行的行程还算短的，回来或许还能赶上直升机。

可到了晚上，三十只回来了二十九只，那男孩和船都没了踪影。Casey和Skylar被他强行塞进机舱，他们等了二十九分三十秒钟。最后，他冲机长点点头，把门狠狠关上。直升机缓缓上升，他脑子里开始拟定应急计划。这孩子失踪的事无论如何得瞒住。

半夜，他坐在办公室里，忽然听到一阵划破静谧的哨声。码头上亮起一片灯光，基地一阵骚动。  
他下楼，黑暗里，一艘船正慢慢靠近陆地。  
010号。

岸上灯火通明，照出船上一个瘦瘦高高的身影，浑身是血，手里紧紧握着船桨。  
船上目可见的就有三具尸体，整齐地仰躺在船中间，每个人身上都盖了件军外套。  
那个人脸上也是一片红，靠到他近前时，那人拿手背摸了一把，露出两个眼睛。  
他整个人站得笔直，静静地看了Ben一会儿，镇定地向他伸出手。  
那人两只眼睛蓝得像湖水，在血色的中心甚至显出一点儿浪漫。  
亮得惊心动魄。

Ben抓住了他的手把他拉上了岸。

他带Matt到军营冲澡，他不肯进去，在门口水龙头底下冲头。  
他低着头，水从上方倾泻而下，血从脖子上蜿蜒流淌，白色的脖颈衬着触目的鲜红。在不断流过的血河中间，他的脖子像一块残雪，又像一片月光照亮的湖面。不一会儿他抬起头来，头发又恢复了金色，水还在滴滴答答向下坠。

Ben靠在墙边，在他洗头的过程里一边抽烟一边一直斜眼看他。  
Matt抬眼问他，有烟吗。  
Ben拿出了一根，夹在嘴里点燃了给他。  
他们靠在同一面墙边抽烟，看营地远处的棕榈树在风中摇曳如鬼魅。

后来男孩和他们解释，说他们船在路途被卷入河两岸的枪战，一通扫射下来，船上四个人里三个人中枪，当场毙命。他被船长压在身下躲过一劫。他等到枪声停了树林间也没有了声音才从尸体下爬出来，一直缩在被打得千疮百孔的船篷里等到天黑，然后独自一人在夜里划了六个小时，凭记忆把船划了回来。  
Ben问他你怎么会划桨的。  
Matt说我小时候学过皮划艇。  
他说我得把他们三个人送回来。


	4. （4）

7

第二天战事打响，全城禁飞，Matt被四个彪形大汉看着，Ben不允许他离开营地半步，自己则带了一队人马深入丛林。

两周后他回到营地，折了一半的人，最好的兄弟丢了半条腿，是被抬回来的。他接手了两个情报网，本也不必回来，但这兄弟是从小和他拼到大的，他舍不得让他死在这里。  
Matt家里终于排飞机来了，Ben想让他们把他兄弟也带着运出去。  
Ben其实很怀疑Matt家里是故意拖延些时间，要叫小家伙吃点忤逆家长的苦头。

他一回来发现整个营地的人都被Matt俘获了芳心。他们这些糙汉几年见不到一个文人，这小孩又不像他们印象里的书呆子，完全不像个怂包，还是个帮他们把兄弟运回来的厉害角色。人人敬他有骨气，又羡慕他有文采，他们寄给家乡女友的情书几乎都经过他的润色。

营地里多的是运回来却救不回来的伤员，Matt还会给他们念一会儿圣经，握一会儿他们的手。  
他那皮相搁在部队里，就是一下凡的天使。  
Ben怀疑自己再不回来，老大的位置就不保了。

飞机迟了三天。  
Matt陪了他兄弟三天，天天跑到病房里给他念《了不起的盖茨比》，天知道他来越南怎么还在包里背了一本小说。  
Ben站在房间的阴影里安静地听。

有一次他兄弟睡着了。

Ben低声问他，你书里都是些狂欢啊情情爱爱的有意思吗。  
Matt说那是你没看懂。

Ben说你知道他腿怎么没的？越南丛林里到处是泥沼，里头爬满了鳄鱼。有时候人一踏下去，过两秒再抬脚，整条腿就没了一半。

Ben说美军爱往越南村庄里送士兵摧毁敌军的战斗意志，你知道那些士兵都去干什么吗。他们在村子里一呆就是几年，和周围的人熟络，取得信任后大开杀戒。

有的被逼急了脑子坏了，杀人的方法走样儿走极端，有的把前天还和自己喝酒的村民身上的皮，生剥下来，就留两只完好的手臂。你说他们会不会把那皮穿身上？

Ben说你满肚子的学问有用吗？这些人看到的经历的，这些作者懂吗？  
Matt不说话，回过头定定地看着他。那天他也是一样，用手背一抹血红的脸，露出两只蓝色的眼睛，就那么定定地看着他。

Ben故意说这话气他，正是因为这双眼睛。  
他在丛林里濒死的瞬间脑子里全是这双眼睛。对战士而言，那点念想、迟疑和松懈足以致命。这说起来很有些矛盾。后头有双温暖的手接着你，这样的认知本应能让人无后顾之忧地奋勇拼搏，但对于他这样的人而言，却是剧毒。  
他不想回去，所以才能一次次回来。他要是拼了命想活着回去，那就是个死。

Matt没有移开眼睛，仿佛在说，他们不懂，我懂啊。

Ben放弃了，说，你给我念句诗吧。  
Matt说，人，一半用来爱人，一半用来害人。一半是天使，一半是战士。一半是自由人，另一半是奴隶。  
Ben问，谁写的？  
我。

Ben说，那我也有一句。我命里有一双眼睛。他说要先捅我一刀，再给我一个吻。  
小孩，Ben对Matt说。我已经结婚了。

8 

Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay.

自然的新绿如金，  
奈何最是难留。  
自然的初芽如花，  
绽放却难恒久。  
叶叶凋萎，片片散落。  
伊甸园沉入悲伤，  
黎明沉沦为白昼。  
韶华流逝如飞。

Ben一早起来发现床头放了那首著名的诗Nothing Gold Can Stay。字很工整，也极漂亮，整个营地也就他能写出来。  
他拿着诗轻笑起来。这男孩算是个什么意思呢？给他婚姻提前判死刑？

上午他们在楼顶等直升机。这里高，可以清楚地看到基地尽头的丛林，风吹木偃，拂过上边一排排的树叶形成一波波的林涛，底下的树干则被摇得东倒西歪。  
Ben和Matt站在一起，Ben在嘴里含住两根烟点了，伸手放了一根在Matt嘴里。旁边是一群送行的战友，围住他兄弟的担架。

直升机来的时候，Ben拽住Matt的领口，把他拉到跟前，他们额头相抵。  
Robert Frost。他轻叹了一口气说。  
Matt不可置信地看着他。  
Ben笑了笑。  
你知道我最喜欢的一幅画是什么吗。高更的《我们是谁？我们从哪儿来？我们到哪儿去？》。我太平洋的基地里就有一幅。我们烧了房子撤离的时候，我站着看到那幅画烧没了才走的。  
Damon教授啊。Ben说。答应我，娶个女学生，生一圈胖娃娃成不成。

直升机机门开了，一伙人手忙脚乱地把担架往里抬，Matt却果断地把背包往地上一扔。  
他定定地看着他。那双蓝眼睛。还是那双眼睛。他今生的梦魇。  
他张口说，“我不走了。”  
Ben差点给他一拳。

他手下人靠过来，Matt回头瞪了他们一眼，那视死如归的架势唬得大家都不敢上前。  
Ben都快要被他们气笑了。  
他抓起人就拖着往直升机走，把人硬塞了进去。Matt在他手里还在不停地挣扎，飞机里头是负责交接的兄弟，和Matt处得很好，被他们彼此间粗暴的动作吓了一跳，竟然忘了上前帮忙。  
“你他妈愣着干什么？把他压住！”  
“可是…”  
Ben气得冲他大喊起来。  
“这他妈是Damon议员他弟，副总统他儿子！你以为这台直升机是谁派的？”  
他捏住了Matt的下巴，立即就给捏红了。  
“这儿是你能呆的吗？”  
Ben俯下身在他耳边说，“你别害我。”  
Matt终于不挣扎了，眼底一片死寂。

Ben看着他，觉得长满老茧的心几不可闻地动了动。疼的。  
他扯下了胸口挂的银链子。链子上挂了枚银戒指。他把戒指塞在了Matt手里。  
“带着它结婚，听到没。”  
他退后一步跳下机舱，把门狠狠掼上，随即拍了拍机身。  
“走吧！”


	5. （完）

9

七年后。

Casey结婚那天，Matt最后一次见到Ben。只十分钟。 

事后想来，好像一场梦，要不是Casey也在场，Matt不能确定一切不是自己想象出来的。  
那天婚礼后半所有人都在跳舞喝酒，像末日狂欢。天花板上是璀璨的七彩灯光，打在人身上，一对对情侣在随着悠扬的音乐摇摆，像丛林里斑驳的蛇皮。花红酒绿，纸醉金迷。倒像《了不起的盖茨比》盖茨比宅邸里的情景。

Casey最后趴在沙发上又哭又笑，头顶闪耀的灯光把他的脸切割成一片片的，同时容纳了阴影与光明。  
他说，我们仗他妈还没打完。我在这儿结婚，他妈我哥仗还没打完。  
随后大哭了起来，新娘在一旁不知所措。

Matt放开妻子的手，蹲下身去拍了拍他的脸。  
“Casey，你喝醉了。  
“你哥都不承认自己是美国籍的。他就是一皇帝，他那营地就是一王国，军队就是私人武装。  
他的仗，永远打不完。  
“可他那祸害，也绝对死不掉的。”

Casey听到皇帝两个字就已经在笑了，后来直接笑开，无奈又骄傲。

接着，跟算好一样，他手机响了。  
他接起来，忽然瞪大眼睛。  
他放下手机，拉起Matt就往电梯跑，进了电梯直接摁下顶层的按键。

Casey在电梯里说，“他只能呆十分钟。”

他们上楼的时候，直升机刚好降落，门拉开，一个高大的身影走出来，和奔向他的弟弟狠狠拥抱。  
妈的，直升机，又是直升机。昭示相遇，和随之而来的、必定发生的离别与错失。  
Matt怀疑自己以后听到直升机三个字就会阳痿。

那个人好像老了一点，又好像一点都没变。  
还是像一把利刃，注定插上他的胸口，从此不再挪窝，让他疼上一辈子。

Casey放手后说，你们聊吧。  
他哥差异地看着他。  
Casey说你们一个是我哥，一个是我最好的朋友。Matt一回来就开始改抽你最爱的香烟牌子，我会看不出来？  
他叹了口气说，I love you both.你们都是有妇之夫，注意影响啊。I’ll be over there if you need me.  
然后就走到一边去了。

Matt看着眼前的男人，觉得胸口挂的戒指烫得他不能呼吸。  
就像他的心，想起他永远是滚的、烫的。  
因为他们此生注定不交汇、不相关。  
试问天底下有比这跟坚固的牢笼吗。他以为这辈子都无法控制自己的命运，后来发现凭着自己的力量，是可以打破笼子的。  
可眼前这笼子，是他和他自己亲手用胸前的戒指锁上的。一锁就是一生。

Matt对Ben说，我结婚了。  
Ben说，我知道。  
Ben说，我弟结婚，我包的礼够他买艘航母了。你要什么？  
你不是给了我戒指吗？  
那是别人给我的，不算。

Matt静静地看着他。他有预感，他们今生大概再不相见。他们活着的时候是这样，那死了呢。  
那死了呢。  
那好，Matt说。我死了以后，想跟你埋在一起。  
Ben不说话，只是看着他。  
Matt说，  
我开玩笑的。

十分钟到了。

10

Matt和他妻子都是官三代，外界对他们婚姻的定义是政治联姻。他们在一块儿的时候则常常开玩笑他们的关系是“革命友谊”。

他们第一次见面是双方父母安排，他送她回家，车里的广播忘了调台，还在播报战争新闻和伤亡人数。

他正要放点别的音乐，女孩说，就这样吧，我想听。

后来他们成了朋友，她和他说起了自己的前男友。  
他们是小学认识的，她和他瞒着父母偷偷交往到大学，她父亲有一天和她说，他一个电话吩咐下去，一小时不到就能让那个男孩残废。  
她第二天就和他分手了。  
后来军队来学校征兵，他瞒着她应征了，一走了之。

他已经走了五年了。她那天来相亲的条件就是让她父亲动用军队里的关系帮她查那个男孩的下落。她只想知道他是生是死，活着，那么他身在哪里。若是死了，又葬身何处。  
她还有结婚这一个筹码。如果可以，她想把他救回来。

他听这个故事时他们又在车上，他把车停在路边，扯出胸口的链条。链子上挂了一枚戒指。  
他说，我要和你说一个我和战争之王的故事。

后来，她听闻她的男孩所在的连队进了山岭，入了敌人的包围圈，被全歼了。

后来，他们结婚，创立了基金会，专门出资营救POW(prisoners of war)战俘，抚恤KIA(killed in action)烈士家属，同时致力于资助补贴退伍老兵，让他们重新融入社会生活。

Casey那场婚礼后的第五年，Matt在当地一间小教堂，以基金会的名义主办了一场慈善酒会。  
他在这场酒会上遇到了Xuong。  
她是个越南女孩，皮肤是健康的棕黑色，两只眼睛大而明亮。若不是额头上那一块巨大的疤，她一定会有一张非常清秀的脸。

她穿了件白色的裙子，身轻如燕，在人群间穿行。  
Matt早就注意到她了，却惊讶地发现她走到了自己跟前。一张口就是流利的美音。

“我想认识你很久了，Professor Damon.”  
“我教过你吗？”  
“没有。”她说，狡黠地一笑。“但我姓Affleck。”  
他腿一软，差点跪下来。

她说当年她在越南，美军用一种新型生化武器喷他们村周围的果树，喷完就离开前往下一个地方。村民吃了这些树上的果子就开始皮肤溃烂，开始大量吐血，不久就死了。后来发现不止是吃过果子的，只要接触到果树的人都会死亡。然而他们村最主要的生计就是采果子卖，Ben的军队经过的时候，他们几乎死绝了。她妈妈带着她跑，正好遇上Ben的军队。随队医生判断她妈妈已经没救了。Ben就带上了Xuong上路。

Xuong说她当时才8岁，身上只有一枚祖传的银戒指，是他妈妈在她们出村的时候从珠宝盒里拿出来给她带上的。  
Xuong说她当时把脖子上挂的戒指交给Ben，说我身上有两条命。一条我的，一条我妈妈的。  
你必须救我出去。

Ben把戒指往脖子上一挂，对还没他腰高的小孩说，那你嫁给我吧。  
我已经不当美国人了。你替我回国当去。

Xuong说那之后她一直住在西贡一间小屋子里，前年一成年，拿着Ben的钱，以他妻子的身份被他送来了东部。  
Ben说他喜欢东部，叫她注意着看看波士顿的夜色。很美。  
她走之前问他要她做什么，他说你好好活着就行。  
她说那我就住到一个离教堂很近的地方，每天替你祈祷。  
她还说我还要帮你弟弟祈祷。  
然后她就等着他补充。  
Ben沉默着，不走开，但也不说话。  
她故意大声说，我知道你把戒指送人了。  
Ben依旧不说话。  
她作出转身离开的样子，他抓住了她的手，让她等一下。  
他从桌上拿了一张纸片，写了几个字给他。  
他把纸片塞在她手里，摸了摸她的头，眯着眼说，“Nothing gold ever stays.”  
声音沧桑却温暖，像烟火和硝烟间飘荡的一份迷蒙的柔情。  
似悲伤的叹息，又似一句缠绵入骨的情话。

“你要得空，就也替这个人祈祷吧。”

Xuong从口袋里掏出一张泛黄的纸片，字迹已经褪色，还能模模糊糊认出上面的字。  
字是连笔的，洒脱有力，很漂亮。  
Matthew Damon.

Xuong把纸片给了他，忽然说，哎呀我亏死了，跟我名义上的老公一次爱都没做过。  
Matt揽过她的肩膀，指了指在白布餐桌前忙碌的妻子。  
“你看到那位知性美女没？”  
“嗯嗯真好看。”  
“她是我妻子，也是我最好的朋友。”  
“嗯。”  
“我们也没做过。”  
“嗯？！”Xuong瞪大了眼睛。  
“因为啊，”Matt说，“我们结婚的时候，彼此心里都塞满了东西。顺带，还住了个人。”  
Xuong慢慢转过身，轻轻摸了摸他的头发，又抚了抚他眼角的细纹。  
他闭了眼睛享受着她的触碰，等再睁开，发现她在哭。

Epilogue

据匈牙利一位历史教授统计，自二战结束的1945年到2003年期间，世界局部战争有500余场，200万人死于战火，其中停火的日子，前前后后加起来只有26天。

Matt现下是老博导老教授了，课已经不要他上多少，每天下课，他在学校里溜达一圈就回去处理基金会的事情，处理完，晚上就在自家后花园里散步。

一天之中，他最喜欢夜晚，有时晃荡着晃荡着，不知不觉就走到了半夜。

那一天他却没得着这个机会，一回家就发现空中浮着架直升机。  
直升机，又是这个害他一辈子阳痿的直升机。  
这个杀千刀的。

这架直升机是专程来接他的，降落的时候扬起的灰尘撒得他满眼镜都是。机舱里头坐的人各个西装革履，他旁边一位倒是很有礼貌地拿过来帮他擦拭起来。

他视力不大好，主要是年轻时候眼睛用得比较狠。海明威、菲兹杰拉德这些自我放逐的“迷失的一代”的作品他本本倒背如流，《了不起的盖茨比》翻开随便读上一段，他能告诉你出自第几页第几行。当代作家里最喜欢Joan Didion，评价她文风冷峻且有风骨。他还很爱看画和读诗。他学生唯一不大理解的是他们夫妻俩对军事和战争的热爱，他们虽不能实地考察，却经常参加论坛，老兵基金会一办就是几十年，堪称慈善界的楷模。

他往窗外看去，发现天已经黑了。岁月忽已晚。  
他想他可能要错过波士顿美丽的夜色了。

再下飞机时，他身处一座庄园之内。  
庄园在一座岛上，他在飞机上俯瞰，发现岛四面是清澈的海水，蓝得惊心动魄。

除了这座庄园以外，好像并无人烟。  
好似一个远离尘嚣的王国。  
他问身旁的人这里是哪里，那人回答了一个简短的名字。  
他记得那是太平洋中间的一座小岛。

管家在门口接他，让他稍事整顿就准备上山。

他们上了一会儿坡，又拐了几道弯，终于来到庄园旁边的一座小小的丘陵上，丘陵正中央是一块石碑。这里地势不高却恰好将庄园、海面尽收眼底。这里很是隐秘，石碑不矮，刚刚却只让他在绿树掩映间惊鸿一瞥，没能看真切。

石碑上是四个数字。

1962.

这一年发生了很多事，战争史、人类史，以及学生运动、民权运动史上都要为此填上浓墨重彩的几笔。

但对于Matt而言，却不过那么几句话。  
Skylar出走，他和Casey万里追至越南。  
他偷穿了士兵的军装，一个人划了一夜的船，把战友送回营地，又被父亲的飞机接走。  
但这些在别人看来辉煌的人生经历，其实也抵不过那三个字。

B. E. N.

遇上他。

他就这么发着呆，旁边的管家给他指了指石碑底下严丝合缝、并排的两块石板。  
管家说，葬礼定在下周，Casey少爷明天就到。  
然后他顿了一下，对他说，这左边格子里，放着Ben少爷呢。

随后，管家又顿了一下，接着对他说：  
Matt Damon先生。

遵少爷指示，这右边，将一直为您空着。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bgm- Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware](https://music.163.com/song/28960327?userid=253442679)


End file.
